Baffy and Lemons
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Baffy/LEMON? esto lo debia desde hace tiempo a alguien, asi que aqui esta. Mi intento de lemon de BugsXDaffy... perdon a las personas que han leido otros de mis escritos y que no se esperen esto XD... tienen ideas, adelante denlas, quejas? si bueno tambien las acepto. Aqui esta para ti que se te ocurrio desafiarme. demasiado corto, lo lamento, soy mala poniendo summary si...


Sus personalidades siempre serian un problema a lo largo de toda su relación. Muchas veces sus diferencias marcaban grandes conflictos no solo dentro de las grabaciones donde sus personalidades llegaban a chocar mostrando su rivalidad, sino que también detrás de las cámaras, dentro de sus vidas diarias chocaban haciendo que un acto sencillo fuese lo más complicado del mundo.

Y es que su personalidad egocéntrica de ambos, el orgullo extremista del pato, la sobrepasada vanidad del conejo, la amargura y locura del plumífero, la arrogancia y la astucia del conejo, todas esas cosas llegaban a chocar y de no ser por la paciencia del conejo y su personalidad relajada los problemas entre ellos no tendrían fin, sencillamente no.

Si, su relación estaba marcada por estados de ánimos y constantes discusiones, y claro estaba que el aspecto sexual también se veía afectado…

Daffy miraba con seriedad aquella moneda sobre la mano del conejo, intentando hacer una premonición del lado que caería boca arriba al momento de lanzarla.

Cara, elijo cara, conejo- dijo apartando su mirada de la moneda, sintiéndose confiado en su decisión.

Bugs soltó un suspiro lanzando la moneda al aire. Le tomaba mucho de su paciencia el soportar la loca idea del pato de escoger quien iría arriba y quien abajo con la ayuda de la moneda. A su parecer era una forma estúpida de elegir y era bastante hartante el tener que hacerlo cada vez que quería tener relaciones con él, pero si eso era lo justo a los ojos del pato entonces estaba bien.

Sello- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa triunfante al ver caer la moneda en la cama, mostrando el lado contrario a la cara. – parece que vas abajo esta vez Duck.-

¿Qué? Pero…. Eso debió ser trampa, conejo! Has hecho trampa!- dijo elevando su tono de voz sin poder creer su derrota. - ¡lánzala otra vez!-

Olvídalo, Duck. la he lanzado cuatro veces ya, y sigo ganando!- replico el conejo.

Pero…- vio al conejo acercarse a gatas sobre la cama.

Yo estuve abajo la vez anterior… y no replique…. Al contrario…- murmuro acorralando al pato contra la cabecera de la cama en la que se encontraban. – tampoco deberías de hacerlo tu...-

La punta de la lengua del conejo toco la punta de su pico y aquella mirada traviesa estaba comenzando a alterar sus nervios.

Entonces…¿me dejaras jugar contigo, duck?- menciono viendo con diversión la sonrisa nerviosa del pato.

Sin demorarse demasiado acabo por atrapar los labios del pato entre los suyos. La suavidad de estos hacia que la tentación de morderlos estuviese presente en cada rose.

Bugs…- murmuro Daffy mientras una mano del conejo lo obligaba a abrir un poco su boca, lo suficiente para que la lengua de este pudiese adentrarse

El beso continuaba desatando la pasión desde sus bocas. La lengua del conejo jugueteaba con la suya dejándolo sentir el calor, la textura y la habilidad de esta, mientras que se enroscaba con la suya logrando arrancar un par de pequeños quejidos que le fueron imposible contener.

**Humor…**

Tan susceptible…

Sus muñecas siendo tomadas con fuerza por sus manos dejando marcas rojo intenso sobre estas. Su piel era sensible y delicada, mas sin embargo esto no era impedimento para esas noches en las que el pato no se encontraba del todo controlado.

Embestidas agresivas y profundas combinadas con una velocidad arriba de lo normal. Ya se habia venido un par de veces y aun asi el pato parecía no importarle, este se mantenía ocupado repartiendo fuertes mordidas por sus orejas y cuello, haciendo que fuertes oleadas de exitacion causaran que su cuerpo se retorciera haciendo que esas marcas en sus muñecas crecieran y comenzaran a arder. El intentar contener sus gemidos era algo inútil y aun que el placer había anestesiado su cuerpo por completo sabía que el levantarse a la mañana siguiente sería prácticamente imposible.

El mencionarle que bajara el ritmo era algo inútil, ni porque se lo gritara lograría que ese pato cuyo control estaba a kilómetros de el, lograra bajar la intensidad. Es mas ya lo habia intentado un par de veces antes y lo único que habia recibido como respuesta era una sonrisa propia de un psicópata mientras que se dedicaba a mordisquear un poco más su cuerpo.

Pero despues de todo no podia decir que odiara del todo esas noches. Esas marcas tardaban en desaparecer pero sin duda disfrutaba la sensación de su cuerpo quemándose lento mientras que el pato se movia con tanta brusquedad haciendo que su vista se nublara mientras llegaba nuevamente al orgasmo.

**Zanahorias…**

Comer zanahorias era no solo un habito sino que parte de su trabajo, al dia tenia que morder por lo menos cinco zanahorias, masticarlas de forma agresiva y descuidada sin perder su forma relajada.

Pero una cosa era cuando el conejo lo hacía frente a las camas y cuando comía, pero otra muy distinta era cuando lo hacía con cierta malicia y con un doble sentido. El estaba seguro de que lo hacia para provocarlo, para burlarse de su carácter tan susceptible y cambiante, para sacudir un poco mas sus constantes ganas de tener a ese conejo entre sus brazos y en su cama.

Intentaba no verlo mientras pasaba su lengua sobre la zanahoria, dándole cortas lambidas para después introducírsela en la boca y chuparla un poco como si se tratara de un bastón de dulce. Sus ojos cerrados mientras hacia esta operación y el pato agradecia el hecho de que siempre tuviera algo a la mano para poder ocultar la erección que dichos actos terminaban por desarrollar. Un pequeño gemido saliendo de la boca del conejo mientras que sacaba lentamente la zanahoria de su boca.

¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué no puedes comerte esa maldita zanahoria de forma normal?!- replico el pato dando un salto fuera de su sillón.

¿a qué te refieres, Duck? me la estoy comiendo de forma normal- respondio el conejo con suma tranquilidad mostrando la inocencia en su mirada.

¿normal? ¿Quién gimotea mientras come una zanahoria? ¡nadie! ¡nadie normal lo hace! ¡ ningun maldito conejo lo hace!- dijo exaltado por la falsa inocencia del conejo.

No sé a lo que te refieres, Duck- dio una pequeña mordida a la zanahoria.

El pato hizo una rabiata soltando maldiciones al aire, odiaba que despues de todo eso se acabara por hacer el inocente, que lo hiciera pasar todo como si hubiese sido su mente sucia la que lo hubiese imaginado.

Pero parace que tienes un problema, Daff- menciono esbozando una risa burlona al final

Bajando rápidamente su mirada vio el notable inicio de una erección haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y acabara colocando nuevamente ese cogin sobre su parte baja ocultando aquella excitación que hacia todo lo posible por desaparecer.

Vio al conejo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el.

Vamos, no es para que te molestes, Duck. déjame ayudarte-

Aparto el cojín de un solo jalón y colocando su mano sobre el casi erecto miembro del pato, comenzó a frotarlo haciendo que el enojo del pato se esfumara por completo y este acabara por poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió el miembro del pato erguirse y su cuerpo tensarse.

Me hare cargo de esto no te preocupes- murmuro burlon recibiendo a cambio un gruñido por parte del emplumado.

**Manos… **

Guantes finos de seda, blancos como la nieve, siempre bien cuidados con la precaución necesaria de mantenerlos constantemente limpios.

El conejo adoraba sus guantes, eran los que le daban su identidad y era por eso que había ciertas cosas que él no hacia…

Su ruidosa respiración y las largas patas a ambos lados de las suyas. El pico del pato descansaba sobre su hombro y repartía de vez en cuando besos sobre su cuello.

¿Qué si le avergonzaba? Por supuesto que si, detestaba dentro de sí que ese pato tuviera aquella pésima costumbre de observar por encima de su hombro, mientras que sus manos oscuras se hacían cargo de sostener su miembro y deslizarse hacia afrente y hacia atrás haciendo un poco de presión. Le avergonzaba el que se diera cuenta de aquel sonrojo sobre su rostro mientras que él se encargaba de masturbarlo con sus manos.

Podia escuchar la respiración del pato en su oreja y lo vio morderse el pico inferior al mismo tiempo que sonreía incrementando el ritmo.

Espera…- corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal y se retorció un poco pegando más su cabeza al pecho del pato.

Sabía que no podría contenerlo más pero no quería que se acabara aun, quería seguir sintiendo esas manos en un principio frías y ahora bastante cálidas, acariciar su miembro con un ritmo perfecto haciéndolo con cierto cuidando, tomándose en un principio el tiempo de recorrerlo con las yemas de sus dedos, de juguetear con el haciendo que su erección fuese aún mayor.

Y sin poder más, soltó un gemido grave y fuerte desde su pecho. Mareado y aun gimiendo un poco miro hacia las manos de Daffy, notando su propia semilla sobre estas, viendo esa sustancia blanca sobre sus suaves manos.

Besos cerca de sus orejas y lo pudo escuchar reírse de manera suave.

Si, era una revoltura de placer y desprecio ante ese juego del pato de disponerse a hacerle un trabajo con sus manos. Odiaba escucharlo reir cada vez que terminaba sin poder hablar con su espalda recargada contra el pecho del pato y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás descansando en el puente que habia entre el cuello y el hombro del emplumado.

El por su lado nunca dejaba que el pato se viniera sobre sus manos, sus hermosos guantes no podían ser ensuciados por aquello, y el pato nunca habia tenido queja alguna ante esto. Pero el no compartía ese pensamiento de mantener sus manos limpias, le gustaba hacer al conejo gimotear hasta verle llegar al orgasmo para dejar que se viniera sobre sus manos, además de que era el momento perfecto para poder burlarse de aquel conejo sin que este pudiera tener oportunidad alguna de replicarle.


End file.
